bjorkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blissing Me (song)
|PS = |album = Utopia |previous = Arisen My Senses |next = The Gate }} "Blissing Me" is a song by Björk from her tenth studio album, ''Utopia''. It was released as the second official single from the album. Background “Blissing Me” is the second song released in advance of the album. Many fans have noticed Vespertine vibes in the song because of the harp arrangement and the beats. Björk discussed how the song came about:"Björk Is Full Of Love Again". Pitchfork There was definitely a moment making this album where how much I was texting went up. It was with several people; it wasn’t just one person. It was really curious. I was almost like an explorer going to new territory, seeing what it felt like. When you feel really connected to someone and you are texting them every day, sometimes all day, and then you meet them, you kind of feel embarrassed. It’s like it’s more natural to be texting them than to actually sit next to them. I’d never really had that feeling before. I found that very exotic. It was this mental energy that was almost utopian, like a fantasy. I wanted to explore that and see what it felt like. I don’t think you can blame that on technology – you hear stories about people 200 years ago writing each other letters and completely falling in love. Maybe they didn’t meet that often, but it was still pure love." Harpist Katie Buckley talked about her involvement in the recording of the song:Gustafson Amfahr, Stephanie (5 December 2017) "Q and A with Katie Buckley". Harp Column Björk was definitely the composer. My role, besides playing, was a bit of editing. This is in my comfort zone because I work with composers writing new music so often. The part is comprised of several harp parts. Originally it was a harp trio, but, because of the difficulty of some of the parts, we felt it worked much better as a quartet of harps. We all know how composers struggle with writing for the harp, so really, I just made everything playable. I also suggested a few edits to make passages more “harp-like.” Then we recorded each harp part separately. Both “Blissing Me” and “Arisen” were recorded over two years ago, so I actually had no idea if they would even show up on the album. It is always possible that things go in a different direction. The final harp part on “Loss” was recorded this past summer and was just one harp line to go along with the flute choir. In the same interview, she was surprised by how exposed the harp was because she recorded it with a click track and hadn't heard the final song until it was released: One morning, I woke up very early and suddenly she had released “Blissing Me.” I had only heard the song from my harp parts, so I had no idea what it would be like. I was completely surprised and quite excited by how exposed the harp was! I’ve recorded albums with other artists and I’m always completely shocked by either how little or how much harp there is. When you’re just recording with click track, you really just have no idea. I have done a lot of wonderful things here in Iceland, but this is one of the coolest! Lyrics Album version= |-|Feat. serpentwithfeet= References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Utopia songs Category:Utopia singles Category:Music videos